Arenaea
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Bleeding (MHGen) |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = dancnbna }} Arenaea (Japanese: レーナクモ, Rēnakumo) are Temnocerans distinguished by their black scales. Physiology Arenaea are massive bluish mantis-like arthropods with a distinctive mail of black scales covering their torso. Their bodies are covered with grooves between sections of exoskeleton. They have four large legs, oddly thin for the beast's size and weight, and their three-toed feet are prehensile and tipped with sharp claws. Their hindquarters have an odd semicircle of five huge, flat rectangular plates, resembling a pleated skirt. This skirt is used in communication and sexual selection; the plates usually lie flat but can stand up either as a threat display or to attract a mate. The center of their chest has a strange ribbon-like marking that constantly glows with reddish energy. Their lanky arms have a unique "armblade" structure that resembles the forearm of a mantis, with a claw atop the joint. The armblade resembles a sickle's head, with channels along the edge and sides for energy to flow. Their heads are human-like in shape, with four large eyes and a cap of black scales. Four large whiskers, which resemble braids of black hair, hang from the sides of their heads. They have thin black circular markings under their upper eyes that resemble eyeglasses. Male and female Areanea have slightly different designs, but are otherwise the same. Males have shorter, slimmer skirt scales, the head scales face away from the head (giving the appearance of a crown), and their whiskers point upwards. Females have longer rectangular skirt scales, the head scales face towards the head (giving the appearance of hair), and their whiskers droop. Ecology Arenaea are high-level predators that continually patrol their territories in search of prey or potential threats. If they sense a disturbance in their territory, they will search for it until they find the problem and resolve it. Arenaea warn smaller, non-prey monsters to leave their territory by scraping their armblades together. Researchers and Hunters are advised to listen for that scraping sound when exploring areas where Arenaea are common. While Arenaea are slow, they can move fast when they need to, and their energy blade attacks allow them to take down fast monsters like Kelbi and Yian Kut-Ku that would normally outrun them. Skilled Arenaea can even take down monsters in flight. Arenaea are solitary creatures and rarely come into contact with other Arenaea. Contact typically results in a territorial standoff. Most conflicts are resolved without a fight, but if not, the resulting battle can be fierce. In the event that two Arenaea of the opposite sex come into contact and are of breeding age, they will mate after establishing peace. The female lays her eggs in a burrow and guards them while the male brings food. After the eggs hatch, the parents part ways. The young follow their mother until they can survive on their own. The mother does not actively take care of her young once they are mobile. Young Arenaea resemble adults, but their scales start a pastel blue before turning black and their whiskers always point up. Juveniles must be very careful, as not only are their energy manupulation skills weak, adult Arenaea will kill juveniles on sight to eliminate future rivals. Although powerful, Arenaea have trouble dealing with apex predators like Rathalos, Deviljho, Tigrex, Rajang, Zinogre, Lagiacrus, Brachydios, Redhelm Arzuros, Glavenus, Odogaron, and Elder Dragons. An Arenaea in top shape can take one of these monsters down, but it often comes at a high price. However, the rumored "Ironclad" variant is said to be easily able to fight them off. Behavior Arenaea are extremely territorial and will attack offenders on sight. They especially do not tolerate those who attempt to steal their food, alter their turf, or try to avoid them. They can recognize individuals who have escaped their wrath, and if they meet again they will stop at nothing to finish the job. In addition to their territoriality, Arenaea are also incredibly proud creatures. Anything that causes damage to their pride, such as taunting, hitting them with filth, or deliberately avoiding them, often results in a violent outburst. They also hate losing, which is why they activate their aura when low on health. Arenaea are also notorious for overtaking territories of other monsters or even humans. If their opponents do not leave, the Arenaea will bother them until they do or kill them if they resist. All of this led to Arenaea gaining the nickname of "forest tyrant." Areas ruled by especially powerful Arenaea are said to be unnaturally peaceful. Arenaea have to be ruthless; they are actually quite weak by apex monster standards. Any possible challenge to their dominion needs to be eliminated immediately. In their defense, Arenaea are intelligent and usually avoid conflict. They will leave smaller monsters or even humans alone if they don't pose a threat and don't bother the Arenaea. Abilities Arenaea produce a strange energy within their bodies that only recently has been identified as Dragon Element. They discharge this energy from their armblades in defense or to attack faraway enemies. When enraged, their bodies surge with energy, which causes the grooves on their bodies to glow red. Their energy blades become larger and more powerful, and can inflict Dragonblight. This ability seems to be a learned trait. When up against an enemy that will not yield, Arenaea may activate their aura. When in this state, their markings glow at maximum intensity and their chest scales and whiskers stand up and release energy. When the aura is active, Hunters in its range deal no elemental damage and positive Affinity boosts are nullified. Dragon element weapons are unaffected (Iceborne only). Habitat Arenaea primarily inhabit forested areas and jungles. The strange events during Iceborne have resulted in sightings of Arenaea in the Coral Highlands, of all places. They were later found in the Guiding Lands. Turf Wars *Arenaea vs. Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre: Tie. *Arenaea vs. Odogaron/Ebony Odogaron: Tie. *Arenaea vs. Melfae Soldier: Tie. *Arenaea vs. Barioth: Random winner. *Arenaea vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex: Random winner. *Arenaea vs. Nargacuga/Lucent Nargacuga: Random winner. *Arenaea vs. Arachena/Facade Arachena: Random winner. *Arenaea vs. Paolumu/Nightshade Paolumu: Arenaea wins. *Arenaea vs. Windviero/Miasma Windviero: Arenaea wins. Cinematics Vested Villain The proud Arenaea shows no mercy towards those who do not obey its rules. * Location: Heaven's Mount (Area 3) The Hunter jumps across the uneven terrain of the Heaven's Mount and then stops to look around. An odd sound like scraping metal suddenly sounds. The Hunter looks around to find the source, but he/she finds nothing. The camera slowly zooms out, showing a glimpse of the side of an Arenaea's head. The Hunter continues his/her journey and keeps hearing the scraping. He/she tentatively continues onwards and climbs a wall. Just before he/she can reach the top, he/she discovers the Arenaea rearing up for a pin attack. It lands on the Hunter, knocking him/her off the wall. The Hunter gets up as the Arenaea drops down and charges for him/her. He/she dodges the beast's claws, armblades, and body blows. Frustrated at their inability to punish the intruder, the Arenaea's armblades swing out and glow with energy. The Arenaea then swings its arm, unleashing an energy blade at the Hunter. The Hunter dives to dodge it. As the Hunter gets up, the Heaven's Mount battle theme cues and the Arenaea performs their pre-battle display. The Arenaea then stretches its arms out. Then the battle begins. MHGen Introduction * Location: Jurassic Frontier (Area 5) Arenaea looks around then turns to the camera. It scrapes its armblades as part of its pre-battle display then immediately performs a Triple Blade Volley. Right after flinging the big blade, the action freezes and Arenaea's name (and species, in the Japanese version) displays. Arenaea Life * Location: Primal Forest Stealing someone's food is a quick way to get a meal... and a quick way to wind up dead. A Velociprey runs through a small cave system and discovers a cache of meat at the end. They woop in holler in excitement. The Velociprey returns with its Velocidrome and other pack members in tow. They greedily chow down on the stores. The Velocidrome grabs a Kelbi leg and runs out through the tunnel. They run head-first into a huge solid object that wasn't there before. The Velocidrome shakes its head and backs up to discover a very angry female Arenaea staring them down. They drop the leg and then make a run for it. The Arenaea swings her claw to try and gouge the Velocidrome, but misses. The Arenaea chases the Velocidrome through a river. She flings energy blades at the Velocidrome as she leaps across the rocks. The Velocidrome slips on the slick rocks right before it can reach safety. The Arenaea closes in, pins the Velocidrome down, and brings her armblade down on the Velocidrome. The Velociprey scatter as the Arenaea returns to her den. She tosses the Velocidrome's corpse onto the cache. Her armblade seethes with energy, causing the blood to burn and flake off. She then looks to the camera, staring deeply and angrily. As the screen fades to black, her glowing eyes and chest mark remain lit for a few seconds. Quests Low-Rank Village High-Rank Village Low-Rank Guild High-Rank Guild G-Rank Guild Master Rank Event Quests Special Permit Attacks *'Slash': Arenaea slashes with its left or right claw in an arc. *'Double Kick': Arenaea kicks out with its rear legs to attack those behind it. *'Energy Blade': Arenaea swings its armblade to fling an energy blade. The tilt of the energy blade depends on the arm used. In rage mode, the energy blades inflict Dragonblight unless that armblade is wounded. If exhausted, the energy blades fizzle out. *'Triple Blade Volley': Arenaea swings both its arms quickly in succession before leaping back and swinging both arms out, flinging a huge energy blade. *'Armblade Swing': Arenaea brings down its armblade on the target. In Generations/''XX'', this attack inflicts bleeding if hit several times in succession. *'Charging Slice': Rage mode only. Arenaea charges at the target with its arms held in front. When it comes close to the target, it swings its arms out, releasing energy blades outward. *'Pin': Arenaea rears up on its hind legs and crashes down with its weight. If it succeeds, it then holds the helpless Hunter with one foot while slashing them with its armblade. *'Hipcheck': Arenaea turns to the side, lifts up its front legs, leans back, and slams its body forward. If exhausted, Arenaea will fall over. *'Aura': Only used when in rage mode and at under half health. Arenaea stands with its arms stretched out as its body surges with energy. Elemental damage is reduced and positive Affinity is set to 0% while in its radius. Can be negated by poison or mounting. *'Body Slam': G Rank only. Arenaea takes a running start and then leaps up and onto the target. *'Claw Combo': G Rank only. Arenaea swipes and slashes with its claws and armblades repeatedly before ending with the Triple Blade Volley. Useful Information Aura Up? Don't Give Up! An Arenaea pushed to its limits will emit a powerful aura that negates the effect of element, status, and positive Affinity. Don't let this debuff discourage you -- it means the fight is almost won! (4th Gen) The aura emitted by an enraged Arenaea suppresses element and Affinity. This also weakens its fighting ability. Stagger it to break this effect. (World) Element/Status * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★ * ✖ * ★ * ★ * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★ * ★★★ Weak Points *Head: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Chest: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Rear: ★★★ / ★★ / ★★ Breakable Parts *Head: Left front whisker becomes unravelled and scar across lower left eye. Rewards Whiskers, Scales, or rare drops. *Chest: Large gash across chest, exposing blue shell. Rewards Scales, Shells, or rare drops. *Armblade: Tattered edge. Rewards Armblades or Claws. Each arm yields one reward. *Skirt: Ripped and broken scales. Rewards Skirts or Scales. Weapons Arenaea weapons have a distinct "futuristic" or "sci-fi" design. They include features like polygonal structure, parts that glow red during charged attacks, Arenaea whiskers on the handles, and a ribbon motif somewhere in the design. Blademaster Weapons |-|Initial= Gunner Weapons |-|Initial= Upgrades |} Iceborne Weapons |-|Initial= Upgrades |} Armor Low-Rank |-|Blademaster Armor= |-|Gunner Armor= *'Skills': Defense Up (M), Dragon Atk +1, Constitution -1 High-Rank |-|Blademaster Armor= |-|Gunner Armor= *'Skills': Defense Up (M), Dragon Atk +2 G-Rank |-|Blademaster Armor= |-|Gunner Armor= *'Skills': Defense Up (L), Dragon Atk +2, Razor Sharp/Shot Booster Palico Gear Palico Weapons Palico Armor Carves 4th Gen World Drop Rates Low Rank Breaks *Dropped material: Arenaea Scale *Break head: Arenaea Whisker / Arenaea Plate *Break armblades: Arenaea Armblade / Arenaea Claw *Break chest: Arenaea Scale / Arenaea Plate *Break rear: Arenaea Skirt Carves * Arenaea Scale ★★★★★ * Arenaea Shell ★★★★ * Arenaea Claw ★★★ * Arenaea Armblade ★★ * Arenaea Plate ★ Rewards * Arenaea Scale ★★★★ * Arenaea Shell ★★★ * Arenaea Claw ★★★ * Arenaea Armblade ★★ * Arenaea Whisker ★★ * Arenaea Skirt ★★★ * Arenaea Plate ★ * Monster Fluid ★★★ High Rank Breaks *Dropped material: Arenaea Scale+ *Break head: Arenaea Whisker / Arenaea Gem *Break armblades: Arenaea Armblade+ / Arenaea Claw+ *Break chest: Arenaea Scale / Arenaea Gem *Break rear: Arenaea Skirt Carves * Arenaea Scale+ ★★★★★ * Arenaea Carapace ★★★★ * Arenaea Shell ★★ * Arenaea Claw+ ★★★ * Arenaea Armblade+ ★★ * Arenaea Plate ★ * Arenaea Gem ★ Rewards * Arenaea Scale+ ★★★★ * Arenaea Carapace ★★★ * Arenaea Claw+ ★★★ * Arenaea Armblade+ ★★ * Arenaea Whisker ★★ * Arenaea Skirt ★★★ * Arenaea Plate ★ * Arenaea Gem ★ * Monster Broth ★★★ * Hyper Arenaea Scale ★★ (Hyper) * Hyper Claw+ ★★★ (Hyper) * Hyper Draco. Scale ★★ (Hyper) G Rank Breaks *Dropped material: Arenaea Shard *Break head: Arenaea Braid / Arenaea Mantle *Break armblades: Arenaea Ripblade / Arenaea Hardclaw *Break chest: Arenaea Shard / Arenaea Mantle *Break rear: Arenaea Fauld Carves * Arenaea Shard ★★★★★ * Arenaea Cortex ★★★★ * Arenaea Carapace ★★ * Arenaea Hardclaw ★★★ * Arenaea Ripblade ★★ * Arenaea Gem ★ * Arenaea Mantle ★ Rewards * Arenaea Shard ★★★★ * Arenaea Cortex ★★★ * Arenaea Hardclaw ★★★ * Arenaea Ripblade ★★ * Arenaea Braid ★★ * Arenaea Fauld ★★★ * Arenaea Gem ★ * Arenaea Mantle ★ * Monster Essence ★★★ * Hyper Arenaea Shard ★★ (Hyper) * Hyper Solidclaw ★★★ (Hyper) * Hyper Draco. Scale+ ★★ (Hyper) Image Gallery Arenaea Armor by dancnbna.png|Armor Notes *Except in rare circumstances, an Arenaea's gender is determined randomly upon spawning. *Arenaea loses its aura if poisoned or mounted, like Kushala Daora and Teostra. *When low on stamina, its energy blades fizzle out. It also stumbles when jumping back and falls over after a hipcheck. *Arenaea will eat from a carcass to restore stamina. *After using its aura, Arenaea usually ends up exausted. *When Arenaea is dead, its eyes and chest mark stop glowing and turn black. *Arenaea can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. **Frenzied Arenaea's energy blades have Virus properties. *Arenaea's armblades become less resistant to damage when it is enraged. *Arenaea is elligible for the Hyper State. **Hyper Claw+/Solidclaw and Hyper Draco. Scale/+ can be obtained from Hyper Arenaea quests. **Its Hyper points are its side, chest, and armblades. **When the chest is Hyper charged, Hyper Arenaea's energy blades are much larger. Its aura is also larger. *Arenaea's aura can be stopped by staggering it with Elderseal-imbued weapons. Only Elderseal works. *Arenaea traces include footprints and gashes. *Tempered Arenaea can activate its aura whenever it wants. Trivia *Arenaea's name is a combination of aranea, Latin for spider, and Rena, the username of someone from another forum whose avatar (Mary from Harvest Moon, specifically DS) inspired Arenaea's design. *Arenaea is largely based on the Ictus monsters from Xenoblade Chronicles X with some influence from Lynels in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and the Skells, also from XCX. *The Triple Blade Volley is based on the Avatara Missile attack used by the Ares Skell from XCX: the user throws two projectiles before jumping back and throwing two at once. *Arenaea was put in the Coral Highlands depths because the Coral Highlands fit the Arenaea's strangeness and because the depths of the Highlands are almost never visited in the endgame. Addtionally, the Coral Highlands are reminiscent of Sylvalum, an otherworldly region with strange trees and white sand. Also, Ictus's ether-happy relatives, Aeviter, are found there along with blue Ictus. *Weapon references: **Ether is a recurring element throughout the Xenoblade Chronicles trilogy. In XCX it is usually shown as a mysterious purple energy, and ether attacks often have debuffing abilities, so the Dragon Element seemed fitting. **The Great Sword's name refers to the G-Buster's attack, Breaker Crush, in XCX. **The Long Sword is named after a category of Longsword, Slair; the adjectives Vivid, Forza, and Ultra Infinite are armor prefixes. **The Dual Blades are inspired by the Razor Claws from Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. **The Hammer's initial name is a Skell superweapon of the same name in XCX, while its upgraded form refers to the planet Mira, the game's setting. **The Hunting Horn's upgraded name refers to an enemy type in XC1 and a superboss (and minor character) in XCX. **The Lance's name Pilum is a class of Javelin in XCX. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Dancnbna